The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A diesel engine uses an engine system to which a turbocharger is applied or both of a supercharger and the turbocharger are applied to increase a boosting rate of intake air. In particular, an electric supercharger driven with a driving force of a motor, not a driving force of an engine, may be applied. Generally, a compressor of the electric supercharger has an inverse proportion relationship between a flow and a compression rate, such that the compression rate may be low in a high flow band and the compression rate may be high in a low flow band. That is, the supercharger may be operated as only a flow resistor at the place where it is out of an operating area.
Further, the turbocharger may have a deteriorating emission (EM), deteriorating fuel efficiency, or the like due to an inefficient turbo operating area caused by a chronic turbo lag problem and a matching problem of a size of the turbocharger.
The contents described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.